A Stormy Night
by Areumin
Summary: Armin hears Jean groaning in his sleep. Assuming it's because of the thunderstorm, he goes and cuddles with him. [ Jean x Armin, super duper fluffy. I was bored. ]


**Note:** Started working on this fluff drrabble whilst taking a break from With You~ enjoy.

* * *

Jean's eyes shot open at the loud crackle that ripped through the room. '_Shit, is that thunder?'_ He attempted to move into a sitting position on the bed, only to feel a heavy weight against him that kept him in place._ 'What the hell?'_ He glanced down to see what exactly was holding him and met the top of a blond head poking out through his blanket. _'Armin?'_ What was Armin doing in his bed at _this hour_? If anyone heard them — or saw, for that matter — they'd be in deep shit; the topic of ridicule by their squad members for at least a week.

"Armin.." Jean called softly, his voice just barely rising above a whisper. He wondered if the sleeping boy had even heard him over the rain that was so violently pattering against the window. "Armin, wake up." This time he shook his shoulder. Armin stirred a little and after a moment shifted his gaze up to look at him. His eyes were wide; the deep blue hue of his orbs easily seen even against the dim light of the room. _'Damn it, Armin. Now's not the time to be cute._' But Jean couldn't help but 'awe' at him, resisting the biting urge to just lean down and peck him on the lips. "Is something the matter?" Armin whispered, his words clearly laced with sleep. "Does Capetian Levi need us to do something..?"

Jean shook his head slowly and propped himself up on his elbows. "No, nothing like that.. but why are you in my bed?" He squinted down at him. "You know I'm not ready for the others to know about us yet.. What if someone sees?"

His words seemed to strike something in Armin. The blonde bit on his lower lip, loosening his grip on him considerably. "Sorry. It's just that.." He glanced away from him. "It was storming so heavily tonight. And you were groaning in your sleep. It looked as if were having a nightmare."

Jean softened a little at the other's words. He wanted to smile, but the danger of them being caught kept him from doing so. "Is that all? Really?" Did Armin know about how deathly afraid he was of storms?_ 'Damn it.'_ "You didn't have to do that, y'know."

"…Yeah, you're right." Armin kept his gaze averted and recoiled a little. "Sorry," He pulled back the blanket, sighing as he made a move to get out of the bed. "I was being reckless.."

Admittedly, Jean _did_ feel a little bad. He knew all Armin had wanted to do was comfort him, and here he was, letting his pride get in the way of what he really wanted. Again._ 'I'm such an idiot..'_ He lifted his hand to lightly smack his temple, then resumed watching the blond as he crawled out of the bed. His eyes were downcast, making it pretty damn obvious that his feelings were hurt. Jean suddenly thought back to all the instances where he'd rejected him solely out of fear of someone finding out. At the time he'd realized how hurt Armin had been by his actions, yes, but his stupidity always kept him from doing anything about it. And after every incident he waited until they were atone to apologize, and Armin _always_ forgave him. It made him wonder just how long the blonde would want to keep it up.

"..Hold it, Armin." Jean heaved a sigh as he held his arm out to him, not really caring if he woke the other bunk-mates up.

Upon Jean's command, Armin ceased movement completely, standing at the bedside with his arms hugging his middle. "Y-yes?"

Jean rubbed his nape with his hand as he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed so that Armin's knees touched to his. He stared into his eyes as he spoke, his voice a little louder than before.

"I'm sorry. I know I.. — please just stay with me, okay?"

Armin's eyes widened a little at the request. He was clearly stunned, but still he nodded, leaning forward to rest his hands on his lover's shoulders, a smile painting over his lips when Jean's strong arms secured around his waist.

"What if someone hears?" Armin whispered softly and bent down, straddling Jean's legs and resting his palms on the back of his neck.

"I don't care about that right now." Jean ran his hands along his spine, feeling his small frame beneath his fingers as he planted a kiss upon his lips. It was then that he realized seeing Armin happy meant a hell of a lot more to him than his stupid pride."Being with you isn't something I should have to be ashamed of, right?"

Armin's smile grew at his words. "Jean.." He leaned in and nuzzled his face into his neck. breathing in that scent he loved so much. "Thank you."

—-

The thunder that ripped through the room made it impossible to hear Connie's cooing from the opposite side of the room.


End file.
